Everyone Loves Alec
by nekoppi
Summary: Clary asked for a test subject for a new rune and who's better to be her guinea pig rather than Alec? Set after the City of Glass, including Alec and Magnus sexy love life as main pair (Malec) and everyone else who tried to molest Alec in every possible way
1. Rune of Obedience

A/N: Hi, I'm not really into giving warnings, so read it at your own risk XD

.

.

.

_'Say…' The night when fireworks ripped the starry sky in Idris into thousands colors of illuminating sparkles, Magnus leaned to place a kiss on Alec's cheek and whispered gently, 'now that we've made it alive, both from war and coming out to your parents…' Alec couldn't force a smile to stop twisting his face in such creepy way, 'would you like to...' Magnus paused to take a deep breath and Alec waited nervously, at least until Magnus chuckled and said, '…go on vacation with me? I always want to travel across countries with my dearest one, not that Ragnor and Catarina wasn't good company - and Ragnor was dead now – but I want to be with someone to share adventure as much as sharing bed with me…'_

_'Are you asking me for honeymoon vacation?' Alec thought it's okay to cut Magnus words with his assumption, since the man started blabbering and couldn't get straight to the point._

_'Yes.' Finally, Magnus sighed. 'It can be just a vacation, if you're uneasy to call it honeymoon. I'll still screw you, though.' At how serious the warlock looked now, Alec didn't know how to react. Should he became sarcastic Jace and teased Magnus? Or should he became honest Izzy and showered Magnus with hugs and kisses? They had been together for months and knowing each other bodies better than opening up their heart. There are so little he knew about Magnus and obviously, he's not yet trusting Magnus as he was now. So he decided to react in gloomy Alec will do, by shrugging and calmly answered while entwining their fingers together._

_'If we're gonna screw then I'm in.' Magnus laughed and invited Alec to seal their deal with a kiss. Alec still had to ask his parents' permission and Magnus still need to check on his schedule but Magnus promised it'll be within week and in return, Alec promised that nothing will stop him from going with his beloved warlock._

.

Alec POV

.

I stared at a pack of new shirts and jackets and jeans, _all in handsome black_, as Jace said it mockingly. When I told my parents first thing in the morning, Mom was choking on her coffee and Dad stoned. I expected them for the worst, to give this opportunity to straighten back my sexual preference, but Mom then asked Magnus –no, he's not staying overnight, only show up for breakfast – about our destinations while Dad pretended he didn't hear anything and continued his meal. Then, as we went back to New York Institute, Mom bought me new clothes and shoes in order not to 'shame' myself in front of Magnus. I told her I don't care and Magnus also doesn't care with what I'm wearing, but she said I'm a Lightwood and no Lightwood looked like a beggar. I'm a bit shock to hear it though, she never cared with my choice of clothes before.

"Hey, Maryse said you're going tonight." Jace showed on the door with this coy smile on his face and empty backpack to shove at me, "are you sure you only need a backpack? It seems this will be forever."

My face scrunched, "I'm just going on vacation, not getting married."

"Who knows," Jace shrugged, as he closed the door behind him and leaned his back onto it, "Magnus is very sweet guy, maybe he'll marry you in every cute and exotic chapel you found. He might propose in Eiffel tower and you might have your first night in Venice." He said flatly, almost without emotion so I can't really say if he was teasing me or just saying it out of kindness.

"What's your point?" I started stuffing the clothes into the back pack. It was designed to get magically expanded to fit a whole closet without stretch and additional weight.

"Isn't parabatai supposed to be together?"

I cast a strange look at him. The way he said it, it reminded me of his suggestion for us to kiss to know my exact feeling about him. "Well, not all the time. I'm sure you don't want me there to watch you screwing Clary." I replied calmly and shuddered at the mental image brought by my own word.

"No, not that way." Jace grumbled lowly, "I just… we've never really get separated, well, at least we're still in the range of city. So I'm a bit worry, if your absence will make me vulnerable for blind attack."

"Then don't get into reckless fight." I approached him and sighed, "You're not a son of a _Damned_ Shadowhunter and you've had Clary to love and annoy you from now on, so try not to put more death wish on yourself, kay?" I patted his shoulder and smiled when he finally scowled. I take that as the way he expressed his gratitude, getting him to say a simple 'thanks' might wound his ego.

.

"Hey Alec, is Jace in there?"

We're moved from the door and Jace opened it for Clary. She held her sketch book in her chest and suddenly said, "I draw a new rune, I'm not sure what it stands for but I don't think it's a bad thing, right? It's Angelic Rune, after all. So I need test subject to see the effect."

"Alec would be fine."

What? "No." Experiencing the last time I became test subject, I strongly objected, but Jace gazed at me with 'what you afraid of?' look and Clary was staring at me with her eyes which seemed get bigger and pleading, so I sighed and rolled up my shirt sleeve, "fine." I said in defeat, and Jace pulled out his stele while Clary showed him how to draw the rune.

"I think it supposed to be written on the back of your neck." Clary suggested and when I asked her, she shrugged it with, "I don't know, the voice in my dream didn't give me detail of why."

"Come on, Alec, just get along with her." Jace tugged my shirt so I turned and opened it, showing my bare back to my parabatai and his 'demanding' queen, I mean, girlfriend.

I saw Clary seated at the chair in the corner, muttering, "You had beautiful back, Alec." And despite the strangeness in her tone, I preferred to ignore it.

"He is beautiful." Jace added, not with sarcasm, which also counted as odd to me, "but I'm more awesome in almost everything."

"Yeah Jace, you are." Now she sounded more like Clary. I could even imagine she was rolling her eyes. "Are you done?" and when the stinging warmth left me, Jace took a step back and I bent to get my shirt again, "now, how was you feel Alec?"

"Nervous?" I frowned, when I supposed to say 'I'm feeling okay and no different.' But my mouth became disorganized with my mind, "I'm never been on vacation before, and I'm worried if somehow I turned it into disaster." I could see both Jace and Clary was exchanging gaze, "what's happen to me? Is it rune for Truth?"

Jace shrugged, "I don't know, how about you pick your nose?"

"Jace!" Clary hit Jace in the arm.

In other circumstances, I probably will laugh it off, but right now my finger move by itself and stuck into my nose while I silently wish to die. Here I am, standing half naked in the middle of my bedroom, with Jace laughed maniacally at me and Clary who bit her lips violently to not join Jace, "stop it." she hissed at Jace when she couldn't stand it anymore and my finger obediently stopped picking my nose.

What. The. Hell!

"This is so uncool." My face was turning red, "Please get out of my room before Jace had crazier idea!" I told Clary.

"Like what?" Jace snorted, "having you madly kissing me?"

"For the God sakes, Ja-…" As Clary cursed lowly, I watched in horror for my body to move by itself and my eyes which pierced at my parabatai's stunned ones. Before he could say anything, I was already pushed him to the wall and already locked our lips. I wished Clary said something, I wish the rune lost its effect, but it's either Clary was too daze to even speak or if she enjoyed the show, that I'm still molesting Jace mouth, and much to give me nightmare, Jace was kissed me back.

"Hey, Izzy told me Clary was here…" from the open door, Simon appeared and I couldn't be more humiliated than him seeing me being tackled by Jace and stumbled on Clary's lap. But my body still hungry for the kiss and Jace bent towards the chair, with both hands planted on each armchair and giving Clary exclusive view of the nastiest scene of boy kissing boy.

"I think… I should come back later…" Simon breathed and it startled Clary from trance.

"No." She turned at the door, "No, Simon. This isn't like what you think – Alec, get off me and Jace! Stop kissing him!"

In no time, the spell broken and I was slithered on the floor, in front of Clary, face flustered and breathed frantically. I leaned my back on Clary's legs and unintentionally rested my face on Clary's lap. "This is the worst." I whispered weakly.

"What's the worst?" In fact that he was just kissing a boy, his parabatai for sure, Jace didn't look as horrified as I would imagine. In fact, there is swirl of lust in his eyes, which I knew it named as lust since I often saw it in Magnus's too. And I'm not happy to find out that he had such kind of gaze towards me. "You've just got kissed by Angel's descendant."

"Eww, so is that supposed to be a bless?" Simon walked slowly, his expression mixed in between uneasy and awkward, but he was also staring at me with interest, "what's up with him?" He asked Clary while still eyeing me. I was surprised when Clary rested a hand, ruffling my hair gently –probably unconsciously- while explaining about this new rune they tested on me, "I will call it Obedience rune," she said, "and next I will place it on Jace's hipbone when he's asleep." Despite that I'm just making out with his boyfriend, she sounded rather pleased.

"Hmph, you could try." Jace snickered at Clary.

I tried to get up, and when Jace gave me a hand, I held an urge to refuse it and stand by my own although it will be ridiculous. No matter what happen, I'm stuck with him and ignoring him just because we kissed will look so immature and childish. So I let him helped me to stand again and almost sounding out an apology, when Simon suddenly said,

"What if I ask Alec to cry?"

Damn.

Simon, you shouldn't need more prove to embarrass me, cause now my face started swelling and my tears began dropping as I cry, cry mournfully for nothing. I'm not even crying at Max's funeral. A man doesn't cry and a shadowhunter should be better than a man. But now I'm crying and much to my agony, instead releasing me from this 'obedience' spell, Jace took me into embrace and Simon patted my back reassuringly.

"Man, I don't know it affect you this much. I'm sorry." I don't need your sorry, Simon, and please don't kiss my forehead like I'm five. If my boyfriend saw you guys intimately touched me, I swore-…

"What's happening here?" A jolt of guilty rushed in me, in reaction to the sultry voice appeared at the door. Magnus was standing there, sharply looking at me, at the boys around me and I sobbed more, now willingly, cause I could also see jealousy flashed in his gaze. Clary approached us and released me from the boys with the word, 'enough' and 'stop' and I immediately stopped crying. Kindly, she wiped tears from my face although I don't need it.

"Sorry, Magnus, it's my fault." Clary told Magnus about the rune, while I sat on my bed and silently wore my shirt again.

"Clary, darling," Magnus sighed while staring at the sketch on her book, "you can't just 'test' a rune to my boyfriend, and definitely not to encourage him to kiss his parabatai." As he said it, Magnus glanced at Jace and I'm sure there's spark of blue flame in his eyes. Jace glared back in challenge. Not helping at all.

"It's just sort of happening…" Clary averted her gaze at me, and I felt uneasy to see another cloudy lust in her eyes. Urgh, not her too, please. "listen, Magnus. We're sorry okay. We don't want to embarrass Alec or what, but he seemed so adorable and helpless, we can't really help it…" to hear such excuse coming out from her, I bet it even surprised Magnus.

"It's fine." Jace approached me and for a moment, I winced and cautiously sat as he peeked at the back on my shirt, "the rune still there, maybe for a few hours, then it'll lose effect." When his finger traced the rune, I held an urge to look up or worse, opening my mouth to say something I will regret. Jace seemed stayed by my side for a while, as he turned at Magnus, "considering it's as our honeymoon gift for you, Magnus. Tonight, you can do whatever you want to him."

"What?! No!" I looked at Magnus who raised his eyebrows with interest and then at Jace, "What are you saying?! Don't give him prompt-…umph!"

And much to add more into my misery, Jace gave me another kiss, and a whisper on my lips, so low that it's only for me to hear, "It's a shame you already taken, brother, we can make a good threesome with Clary."

At the word 'brother' and 'threesome' and 'Clary' I threw up inside my mouth.

"Alright, that's it!" Magnus jerked Jace off me and spoke in his deep, high warlock voice, "get out from this room and up until the rune lose its effect, no one shall entering this place for no matter reason!" and slammed the door shut with his magic, before he stared at me, and sighing.

"I'm sorry." I don't know what to say so I apologized.

"No, you don't have to." Magnus sat behind me to examine the rune, "it's not your fault." he leaned in to kiss the marked skin and I moaned softly, feeling his warmth and his scent saving me from drowning too much in agony. I leaned my back on him and he answered it with an open hug to fit me inside his embrace. It helped me forget about kissing Jace, although the taste was still there and I wondered if Magnus still want me after this. I knew he was an expert in love and he had exes before me so I'm definitely not his first kiss. But he knew that for me, he was my first and only.

I don't even have courage to ask what he felt.

.

.

.

"Is it still there?"

"Shut up, Jace."

Tonight, everyone was gathered on the Institute yard, watching Magnus created a portal for both of us. My mother and Izzy shared a confused look, while Jace was chuckling lightly with Clary smiling gleamingly next to him. Simon stood beside Izzy, somehow gazing me with sympathy which I don't want any. I'm still pissed since he asked me to cry and witnessing me sobbing like a baby.

"Well, then." Magnus nodded at the crowd when he completed the ritual, "I think it's time."

"Bye, Alec." Izzy rushed to hug me, "Make plenty of babies with Magnus ok?"

I was half dazed, half annoyed when I hugged her back and said, "Ok, we will."

I heard snort. I wished it's from Jace instead of Magnus. Damn the rune still stubbornly had effect on me, when Izzy gave me puzzled look as she released me from hug, Jace came in view and patted my shoulder, "Alec, brother, I wish you-…"

"Please don't wish me anything." I cut him off, hastily, "except a safe trip and goodbye, of course."

"Yeah, why not?" Jace said smoothly, "I wish for a good bye kiss."

"Eww, Jace!" Isabelle winced.

DAMN YOU JACE WAYLAND! I was already pecked his lips, when Magnus grabbed my hand and pried me off him, "stop it Alec darling, ok then, everyone see you in um… maybe not soon. Bye."

And then we disappeared into portal.

.

.

.

ok, how was it?


	2. Magnificent Love

Alec POV

.

.

.

Except for the Obedience rune which seemingly became permanent on my back and causing little incidents and misunderstandings, it was less affecting our trips. Although, if I recalled, it almost made me stripped naked in front of Pyramid due to Magnus tease, then me attempted to climb Eiffel tower instead going up with elevator, and more tricky situations happened in our bedroom hotel, for example:

'Should I pin you to bed and stay inside all night?' and reluctantly I would answer, 'yes' although I don't think it's a part of healthy relationship anymore. Of course, he didn't. He apologized to ask me without considering the effect of rune. But then he would still unconsciously wishing for strange things which he regretted later when I'm really doing it, like,'I wish you would use this lingerie and seduce me…' or '…maybe you'll call me Master from now on…' or 'do you think we could really make babies if we tried harder?'

At the last wish, he let me riding him for three consent rounds before he snapped me out of it and apologized for taking advantage of my body. I don't mind, though, I always enjoyed having sex with him, but somehow this kind of 'obedience' didn't match with my personality and he seemed displeased to have me agreeing to whatever ideas he threw at. I said nothing with it, I'm still anxious to discuss about the rune with him. I'm afraid if this going on forever, he would get bored with me. I don't know what will happen but I bet it'll be a hell of my life, the day he left me for another blue eyes brunette who's not as lame as me and wasn't cursed with rune of 'slavery' by his parabatai's girlfriend.

"Am I turning boring?"

I asked him when we're sitting across Taj Mahal, he was wearing sari and gained the whole attention of people in the area. I guess it's because he looked so pretty. I personally think Magnus is pretty in everything he wore. He was tall and slender, with Asian look which not only radiating hospitality and kindness, but also offering for exotic mischief from his cat's eyes. Right now, he was looking at me in daze and I couldn't stare back straight at him so I stared at his lips which were covered in glossy red lipstick.

"What are you talking about, Alexander? You're not boring to me." He placed his hand on my back, caressed me gently, "is it about the rune? Or the wedding? Cause I can assure you, I already threatened Isabelle nicely, and as about the rune, we'll find a way to remove it from you when we're back home, ok?"

"No," I gazed at the most beautiful tomb in the world, "I'm getting over with Isabelle useless stunts and I don't care about the rune. It's me, in general. This journey supposed to make me know you better and make you know me more, but unlike you, I'm not a person with amazing personality and having marvelous tales to tell, and for that reason, I felt…" My teeth gritted before I desperately sighed, "worthless…"

"No you're not." Magnus firmness in his tone brought me to stare at him and let myself drowned in the depth of his yellow-green orbs. Even his eyes, what people said as devil mark, looked so astonishingly beautiful, "Listen, Alexander, you're not worthless. For me, you are everything and why, if you ask me so, it's simply because I love you. There's no another reason for me to be here with you rather than surrounded by beautiful faeries or my respectable warlock friends or witty vampires and mischievous werewolves. Hell, I think any other gorgeous Nephilim will bore me to death, if it's not my beloved Alec." His words, it sounded so cheesy and sweet that it made me felt better already, I let a smile twisting my face when I asked,

"So you think I'm also gorgeous as other Nephilims?" I asked.

He smiled along, "No, darling, you are MAGNIFICENT just like me and consider it as honor, since I've never share the word with anyone else except you."

I let a few second passed with only wind breeze filling the silence. Our gaze still locked and our smile stayed, until I found the time to breathe with, "thank you, Magnus." and he answered it by placing a loving kiss on my forehead, "I love you too."

.

.

.

It's a tough night for my heart.

We're expecting to enjoy watching the opera, and I'm especially excited to see it for the first time in my life – that and there's a joy in me to see Magnus dressed soberly – when a fire message came from New York Institute, describing about a situation which requiring Magnus assistance in dealing with a Vampire Lady. I can feel jealousy in my veins. I had a bad feeling about this, especially when Magnus ignored my question of 'do you know this Lady?' as we rushed to the portal site. I don't pester him though, just brooding next to him and tortured my own mind with unpleasant tales about Magnus past. I'd never thought about asking before, I think it's rude. Now I wished I knew everything about him so I won't feel this insecure.

"So, how was your vacation?"

As I waited Magnus outside the door of Sanctuary, I startled to see Simon stood across me. I was about to ask what's he doing here, but the stupid rune –yeah it's still working – decided that I should tell the truth, "It was great! We're going to amazing places and take so many photos! You can ask Jace if you want to see the pic. I've sent him tons of it." I felt worry with myself, to talk so comfortably with Simon, which I don't hate but I won't consider to be close with. He seemed tried to be friendly with me, though. "Then this rune still working and it cause little problem…" as if I'm not _honest_ enough to Simon already, I told him about how the rune affected my relationship with Magnus, both in emotional and physical way.

"Stop, stop, ok." Thankfully, Simon stopped me with a sigh, "Seriously, Alec. I'm sorry for asking, ok? I don't need details of your vacation. It's your private moment with Magnus."

I coughed a thank you, since my face turned so red now I think I should speak no more for the rest of my life. For a while, we're both drowned in silence as we listened to Magnus conversation with this Lady Camille Belcourt. It sparked the jealousy to fuse back in my mind. When I saw her, I immediately disliked her, not because she was pretty or if she was immortal and she was once with Magnus. Okay maybe all three. But what I hated the most from seeing Magnus with her, they acknowledged each other with familiarity, like they lived long enough to know the meaning of smallest gesture they'd made. And they did live for hundred years before and it bring back the 'worthless' into my mind since I'm not dating Magnus at such extended time. I don't even think we would have hundreds, probably fifty years the longest, if I'm not died in any near battle in the future.

.

"So, boy, what do you like from Magnus?"

I blinked when Camille turned at me and asked me a direct question. It startled me more, and probably startled her too when I titled my head and blushed and smile. Here I stood beside Magnus, who might pop his eyes out from seeing me, knowing that I'm still under influence of the rune and will give my honest answer to her. "You don't have to tell her anything." He touched my shoulder in worry, "She's only manipulating you."

I have nothing to tell her either, I guess, since there's no word coming out from my mouth, except for my gesture to lean closer to Magnus and entwined our hands_. 'I don't need reason, I just like being around him, and beloved by him.'_ I think that's what the gesture said and I was pleased to see her conflicted expression towards us and Magnus cloudy gaze towards me. He grasped back my hand, and we're still holding hands until we walked out Sanctuary to discuss what we're going to do next.

"Should we go back?"

I don't want to go back to continue our trip. Although the rune helped me to be honest about my feeling and I'm happy cause Magnus really treasured me for that, but jealousy won't give me any peace and so I said, "I think we had enough vacation, Magnus. Can we sleep at Institute tonight? I missed everyone."

"Including Jace?" He raised his eyebrows, reminding me of the day I'm getting this damned rune of Obedience.

"Including Jace." I said while smiling apologetically, knowing that he will return it with chuckle instead of anger.

.

.

.

"Chairman Meow! Stop pulling my hair and groom yourself in the corner!"

Oh, what's wrong with the sudden rage in the morning and why it pulled me from Magnus's warmth and made me walked wobbly to the corner and then I started licking my palms. Ewww, what am I doing?! I winced mentally, while Chairman Meow circled around my legs, watching me having 'cat-bath' while meow-ing excitedly. I tried to twist my body and curse at Magnus, but no words coming out from my throat and I'm so close to kill myself if there's a plot twist and someone barged into to my room and found me grooming myself.

"Gezzz shut up you lousy cat-holy shit, Alec!" When Magnus finally opened his eyes, he sat up abruptly at seeing me taking Chairman Meow punishment instead, "I'm sorry, darling, please stop and coming here," I glared at him but I indeed obeyed to his word and dropped my body next to his. He kissed me chastely, "oh, I almost think it was so adorable of you to take cat-bath in the morning…"

"Don't push your luck, Magnus." I muttered at him grudgingly, "If this mark can't be stripped from me in a save way, I'll use acid."

"No," Magnus frowned, "it'll ruin your skin, Alec, and it'll be hurt as hell." He promised me that he will diligently search a way to remove it and in return I promised him that going to Silent Brother will be my last option. I can actually go there right now, but Magnus said he had witnessed a Shadowhunter who get all his Marks stripped and he didn't want me to experience it, not even for a single Mark.

"Are you worried about me?" I know he was, I just loved to ask the obvious sometimes.

"Of course, my darling." He cupped my face and gave me a mouthful kiss. At this moment, I allowed myself to be out of character. Dropping my pride as a Lightwood and love him only as a man. It contains me with more chuckles and blushes rather than scowl and denial. Let my gestures adored him in the way I mapped his flawless skin, let my love shown at every blink we shared in our locking gaze and let him knew that no matter who we are, we still shared human blood in our veins. Right now he's not bearing magic and I'm not blessed with angelic rune. Right now we are only living mundane, just Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, two men in love.

"Alec!"

Just in time, Izzy stormed inside the room and - ignoring that I was sitting on Magnus and his hands was wrapped around my waist - she jumped on the bed and beamingly asked, "Tell me EVERYTHING about your vacation."

I seriously don't want to share ANYTHING to her about my vacation, but as in autopilot, I started ranting about our destinations. Even Izzy startled in surprise since she knew me well and I'm not the type of man who was eager to telltale. I told her about famous landmarks and historical places we went to visit along with mentioning the name of delicious food, strange food and even disgusting food, while encouraging her to use her time travelling someday cause it was fun and at the same time, healing. I seemed to skip the naughty part, I don't know why, I'm just thankful I don't have to tell my sister how I felt to have outdoor sex near the Nile river or how we spent most time in India with Magnus taught me different positions of Kama Sutra.

"Wow, I don't know you're really have fun." Izzy blinked in daze, "I thought you guys only holed up in hotel bedroom all days and nights."

"What do you think we are?!" I hissed at her, couldn't stop the blush from covering my face. Now that I'm done telling her our adventure, I was breathing harshly. And my jaw felt so stung. I've never talk this much in my whole life before.

"Alec is right, Isabelle," Magnus smiled contently at my direction, "We're really having fun, both in appropriate and inappropriate way." he winked at me and I averted my gaze from it. Somehow the floor pattern in my bedroom looked so much interesting than anything else right now. Magnus hand trailed around my jaw and slowly, gently, he returned me to see him and if Izzy wasn't here, only if Izzy wasn't here, I will lean in and kiss him again. Probably I will do more. However, I bit my bottom lips and get up from him, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Excuse me, Isabelle, I'm gonna join your brother." Magnus followed.

Rather than taking the clue and leave, Isabelle rested on the bed with a coy smile on her face, "hmph, will you guys do me a favor and be extra loud when you're at it?" I know she was only teasing, but it make me paused and answered her with,

"Okay."

Magnus erupted into a breathless laugh. Right, laugh when you can, Magnus. I stormed my way into the bathroom, just in time to hear Isabelle confused question,

"Magnus, what's happen with Alec? He's not funny anymore."

"Relax," Magnus snickered at her, "he's just having one of his moments."

I wished Magnus to shut up.

.

.

.

tbc


	3. Caramel Macchiato

.

.

.

"Black coffee, please."

Actually I don't want to have breakfast at this cafe. However, Clary exclaimed that their coffee was the best - although all coffee tastes the same to me – and since Jace worshiped Clary like crazy, the man simply changed our favorite hangout into this ordinary, mundane-reek café. I don't hate mundane, I'm just very uncomfortable to be around them without glamour. Unlike Jace or Izzy, I don't want any of their attention.

"Here, you should try this."

Instead my black coffee, Clary placed a cup of warm espresso covered in foam in front of me. I looked at it in disbelief. My jaw hardened, tried to show her my anger but hey, I'm still under influence of the rune so I could only flash a deadly glare at her as I whispered lowly, "okay."

Her smile grew wider, "It's called Caramel Macchiato, Alec. It's really suited you I think, sweet and strong. Just try a sip, you'll thank me." I really wished to kick the table or at least spill the coffee on Clary's smug face. She knew what happened to me but purposely, she let me suffered another humiliation. I really wanted to kill her, but then Jace will kill me and if I died, Jace will also suffer from our parabatai bond. I'm really dislike Clary lately, but I don't want to hurt Jace. So I took a sip of the coffee. At first I frowned at smelling sweet scent, however, the coffee was rich and bitter, I gulped it down unwillingly cause it did taste good, "thank you." I grunted.

"You're welcome." She squealed happily.

"Hey," Simon sat next to me, "am I missing something- wait, Alec, is that Caramel Macchiato?"

No, it's a coffee from hell. "Yes." I wished to cut my throat opened to stop me from obeying and answering. Simon gave me a small smile and tapped my shoulder and my stomach felt twisted uncomfortably at how sincere he looked at me right now. _Where are you, Magnus_? I mentally groaned, I can't rely on my own strength to protect myself anymore because of this rune. I became scared to be around my family since they're all bossy and I kept doing whatever they wanted. It created questions from my mother look, it made Izzy think I'm _more_ bored than I already was, and Jace… Jace…

"Open your mouth, Alec." Jace brought a sprinkle donut to me.

_Magnus, help!_ I'm so angry with myself to be so weak, but I did open my mouth and let Jace feed me. Urgh, it's too sweet and colorful. Damn you Jace for thinking my misery as an entertainment. I'm not a toddler, I don't need to be feed and definitely not consuming this amount of sweet. "Please stop me." I hissed at him while chewing the donut, "Jace your my parabatai you're supposed to protect my hono-…"

"Shut up."

I pursed my lips. Oh, Jace! I hate you!

.

"Clary, is there anywhere you can break the rune?" Simon asked Clary who seemed enjoyed watching Jace 'pampering' me while sipping her café-au-lait, "you know if this kept going on, one day he'll kill us all."

"Yes I will." It's good someone suggested me to kill. I would love to kill Clary for the sake of World's Peace. If Jace was thinking he was an evil just because Valentine raised him, imagine the girl who had Morgenstern blood in her. "First I'll kill myself and then you all will die because of diarrhea."

"Eww, Alec!" Izzy choked on her strawberry milkshake, "go away you're disgusting!"

Finally someone suggested me to leave. Thanks, Izzy. "I'm going to Magnus place then," I sighed in relief while standing, eyeing Jace who flashed me a playful smile. Clary was whispering something to him and I had a bad feeling about it. But none asked me to stay for the sake of hospitality and I was glad they didn't. However, on my way out, I bumped on a bunch of mundane boys and almost gutted them all with my hidden blade if Jace didn't show up right behind me and grabbed my wrist to prevent any unnecessary blood bath.

The boys passed a glance at me -or two- before they approached our table and Jace told me, there were Simon's band members. Not that I care.

"I gotta go." I yanked my hand from Jace grip but then he pulled me close and whispered on my ears,

"Please do me a favor, brother…"

NoNoNoNoNoNo…

"When you're at Magnus place, you'll wear the nastier dress from his closet and send me your sexy pose selfie."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

But with burning face and furious gaze, I gritted my teeth and obediently nodded.

"Good." He kissed my cheek and then patted my jaw playfully, "now go."

Instantly, I moved and walked eagerly. My face still reddened from shame and my gaze became blurry with anger. Oh, life is unfair, life is sucks, life is hell, I kept torturing my heart by disgracing my life and sincerely wished to be reborn to someone else, to something else. I'll even be glad to born as fly and just live for a day. At least I don't have to obey anyone else.

.

I stopped walking.

Somehow, my legs brought me to the gate of Silent City. I'm glad I don't walk straight to Magnus apartment, but I don't like idea to go here by myself either, especially when I'm not getting any invitation. For a moment, I wanted to spin around and headed home, probably catch some more sleep, but then again, I'm already here, might as well I asked Silent Brother about the rune on my back.

_'Alexander Lightwood,' _I shuddered slightly at hearing Brother Zachariah voice in my head when I reached the heart of city. He approached me, '_What business brought you into Silent City?'_

"I…um…" it was strange that his question didn't affect the rune. "I'm here to ask about a rune." Stutteringly, I explained to him about the mark in my back neck, then I undressed from my sweater and undershirt, let him examined the rune. I bit my bottom lip, tried not to gasp when his fingertip trailed the shape of marking. His touch was cold and creepy, but in the same time it made me felt at ease. '_Undoubtedly it's a permanent mark. Acid can strip it from your skin, however, I had to inform your parents and Clave for doing such action.'_

Suddenly I was thinking about Clary and Jace. "No, please don't do that." I grabbed his front cloak and clenched the fabric firmly in my palms, "If my parents knew about this rune, if any of Clave knew, they'll use it for someone else and they'll blame Clary for creating it. It's a horrible rune. It's taking away people's freedom and it shouldn't be created in the first place. So please swear to Angel you won't say a thing to anyone else about this."

If it happened in another day with another me, I probably fainted just from the idea of standing so close to a Silent Brother, hence, clinging to him for a dear life. I'm not scared him, I'm just uncomfortable to see at their direction and witnessing the price they'd pay for the rune of Knowledge. Or... so that's what I think, before I can see his face clearly. It was strange. He's not bald. His eyes and mouth was shut but there are no stitches around. He's also handsome - I mean - young, since his skin was smooth without any crinkles.

_Then how about you?_ It's unusual for Silent Brother to speak up their concern. But I could imagine, if he's not as expressionless as doll, Brother Zachariah probably whispering softly and stared at me with pity.

"It's fine. I'll find a way." I told him.

_Then I'll swear on Angel not to speak about this to any soul._ His words make me slumped in relief. As my grip loosened from his cloak, gently, he wrapped his cold fingers around my palm. It rushed my heartbeat. Again, he showed more emotion than a Brother could or should, although there's no comforting whispers or comforting warmth radiating from him. I can't even see into his eyes where they supposed to be window to his soul. However, I knew the soul was there since he was as much alive as I am.

And immortal.

Suddenly I felt sick, for thinking about Magnus and immortality and even considering being a Silent Brother to keep alive and keep staying with him. It was possible, but I can't stand it either, if I had to be in so much madness and started mutilated myself. "I'm sorry, Brother Zachariah, can I have one more question?" and when he nodded, I said, "is it hurt… to be a Silent Brother?"

For a while, there's no answer came from Brother Zachariah. His hand released mine and went to rest on my head. I almost think he wanted to dig into my mind, but he only ruffled my hair and I've never felt this distorted before. Is Brother Zachariah really a Silent Brother? cause he acted less like any I've ever met before. Somehow, behind his pale façade, I could feel faint trace of love and affection, and it make me felt remorse for whatever he lost. _I know what you're thinking, but I won't suggest you to consider choosing to be a Silent Brother. I don't even want to see you in Bone City again._

My face scrunched, "are you just banned me from here?"

_As living flesh._

I let out a frustrated scowl. There are so much twists in Brother Zachariah, but I'm also appreciated his company, knowing that talking with him didn't affected the rune and I could be as honest as I cold. So I made this creepy decision to hug him, as thanks. Of course, he won't be hugging back. It'll be double creepy if he did.

"Thank you." I released him and smiled, "It's so nice talking to you."

He said nothing and so I put on my shirt and sweater –right, I'm hugging another man aside Magnus shirtless, urgh, again- and waved him a good bye. However, at the arch to the tunnel, I've heard his voice calling my name.

_Alexander Lightwood._ I paused and turned at him. _I wish you to have a long and happy life._

So far, it's the best wish I've ever got, so I nodded in appreciation before I left.

.

.

.

"Hey Jace."

"Hey Cutie. Where's the selfie?"

I walked back to the café, surprisingly to find my friends and sister still there. I didn't take a seat and only stared at their face as they waited for me to state my reason for coming back.

"I don't make any selfie." The rune forced me answer Jace and with a disappointed smile, Jace reached my hand and caressed my palm with his thumb. Annoyingly, I yanked my hand from his harassment and crossed them on my chest, "instead I went to Silent City," I murmured lowly, "and since there's no way to remove the rune from me, I'm going to be Silent Brother."

"What?!" Jace stood abruptly.

"That was absurd!" Izzy also stood, her face paled, "No, Alec, you can't be a Silent Brother and leave me alone with Jace! Mom… I'll tell mom if you dare to-…"

"Magnus!" Even Clary called Magnus in panic, "please come here, Alec is losing his mind!"

"I won't allow you." Jace grasped my shoulder, "I'm your parabatai, Alec. I can do anything I want to you."

He glared at me, daring me to retort back.

"Can everyone please calm down?" Simon sighed. He tugged Izzy wrist, gestured her to sit again, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit at the empty chair next to him. "Alec, please don't be a Silent Brother." He pleaded and cheaply I nodded. _Damn_. But it made Simon smiled in relief as he caressed my face, "we'll stop making fun of the rune if that's what you want." and when Clary was about to speak, Simon eyed her dangerously, "and we're going to find any dispel or a cure, RIGHT CLARY?"

For a moment I ignored the uneasiness from Simon's touch on my face due to joy seeing Clary paled. Finally, someone put a lash on her evil ego.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." I spread my gaze around the table. Jace was still staring at me, his expression was hard and cautious, so I patted his cheek and smile, "But yeah, if you can't stop ordering me around, I'll run to Silent City and lock myself for the rest of my life."

"You can't hide forever. Not from me." Jace took my hand to his mouth and kissed my palm. I groaned. Please Jace, I'm enough having you sexually molesting me.

.

"Am I missing something?"

Magnus voice made me jumped from the chair. He was standing, face flustered in mixed expression as he gave us annoyed glare, "okay, I'm going to make this clear. You." He pointed at Simon, "stay away from my Alec and you." He pointed at Isabelle, "I promise Alec won't even be near Silent City or any Silent Brother for the rest of his life so you can stop frowning, dear. Try to take a breath, and you, Biscuit." He turned at Clary, "thank you for calling me here before it's too late, although everything is your fault in the first place, and you." He glared especially to Jace who still holding my hand, "I don't care if you're Alec parabatai. If you try any sexual attempt at him ever again, I'll turn your gorgeous face upside down and change your hair into snakes." I cringed at the mental image, but before I could say anything, Magnus turned at me and tucked me into a tight embrace,

"Magnus…"

"I promised you, remember?" He said bitterly. His body was trembling and now I knew he was taking my word seriously, very seriously, "and you're also promised me." Without further words, he brought me outside the cafe and so we walked hand in hand to only God knows where.

"I'm sorry." I felt his grip around my hand tightened when I softly apologized, "I don't mean to do such thing. I just want to scare them."

Magnus stopped walking and so I did. I took a glance and saw him sighed. He must be so tired. Today, he was assigned by Clave to find who was Camille worked for and I didn't make it easier to him. So I leaned close to press my body in front of him and tiptoed a bit to kiss his lips chastely. "I'm sorry." I whispered on his mouth, "I'm sorry, Magnus."

"Stop apologizing." Magnus grumbled in annoyance, "I'm not angry at you, Alec."

"Then stop being angry." I tucked our entwined hands into his trench coat pocket and then led him to walk again, now to his apartment, "have you been eaten? I was forced to eat sprinkle donut before, I don't really appreciate the taste."

"No, actually I'm just waking up."

"Whaaat?" So he came home from Institute just to sleep again?

"Hey, we had lots of sex and lack of sleep in our trip. I'm exhausted, darling." He chuckled lightly as he defended himself from my judging gaze, "okay then, how about we dropped by at Taki's for brunch"

"Good idea." It's nice to hear that I'm going back to Taki's. Suddenly I missed them more than my family. Well, at least they let me have my black coffee and they didn't have sprinkle donut to ruin my life.

.

.

.

A/N: kekeke even Alec's charm melted Brother Zach XD thanks for reading


	4. Sappy

.

.

.

I love Magnus, obviously. I don't understand love before, until Clary stood in front of Clave and demonstrated the rune to show our dearest person. Then I saw Magnus as much alive as the real person beside me. It heated my face and made my head fuzzy, that I scooted close to him, closer, and closer until our arms pressed. It made my heart thumped ridiculously, my skin felt like swelled and burned with the pain and pleasure for experiencing love. Lust was easier to learn and it a shame for me that I wanted his body before I wanted him as whole. Just right then, I could only shudder in a forbidden bliss as Magnus slowly and carefully slipped his fingers to entangle with mine. We shouldn't do this, not in the heart of Idris, not in front of the Clave and definitely not when my parents around. But love conquers all, so let's blame to my desperate and shameless love for him as I squeezed back his fingers. Only for a reminder to me and a sign to him that I understand love now and I will love his whole being from now on.

"I'm turning sappy…"

We were lying on the rug of Magnus's apartment, full and sated from eating, drinking and love making. Magnus was resting his head on my stomach, lazily changed the ceiling colors with the blink of his hazy eyes when I suddenly remembered about what happened in Idris and chuckled shyly.

Magnus smiled, "oh, you're always sappy, my dear Alec, you just realize it now."

"Really?" I got up on my elbow, eyebrows raised in interest, "then what else you know about me which I'm not aware?" I asked demandingly cause it was important for me to know his judgment and opinion about me. When he said nothing and only stared at me intensely, I sighed, "am I too stiff? or… boring or grumpy or mean or…"

"Do you want honest answer?"

"Of course." I didn't mean to scowl, but Magnus really loved to tease my patience.

"Then you should promise to not get angry." He gave me his pinky and for a moment, I could only stare at it in daze.

Huh?

What's this?

"This is_ Yubikiri_, a pinky promise." Seeing my dumbfounded face, Magnus chuckled as he explained softly, "it's very popular among mundane couple. Personally I think it was very effective bond of contract since there's always magic in word, no matter if they're mundane, Nephilim or Downworlders. But I think it's not the time to tell about the act, since you wanted to know the reason behind the act." He played his pinky, alluring me to raise my hand and entwined our fingers no matter how childish we looked right now.

"Why I kept thinking you always feed me with crap?"

"Oh Alec…" Magnus trailed kisses on my forehead, my nose, and then ended with smooching my lips, "Alec Alec Alec… even if it's a crap, but I'm only telling you truth, honey!"

I don't retort but I refused to enjoy the heat which spreading through my skin from his chaste kisses or I'll really turn into cheesy teenager.

"So who am I, in your eyes?" I decided to ask him and he smiled as he popped a paper and pencil. What again, now? "Are you going to write essay about it?" I guessed, since he was so eccentric and that's the only thing I could come up in order to his action.

"I just remember you still had that rune in your back and how it only affected verbal questions and order. So I think I should write it down instead, since we don't know if my opinion will bring change in your life. I don't like change. I like you as you are now." As he said it, he began writing on the paper. I scooted until half of my body pressed to his back as I read it softly, "five things I love from Alec… Magnus!"

"Why, it's the truth…" He laughed, "Come on, you promised not to angry. Pinky Promise might look cute darling, but it has scary punishment…." And then he started singing a lullaby in Japanese while still writing, "_yubi kiri genman uso tsuitara, hari sen bon nomasu, yubi kitta…_" Magnus glanced at me and smiled sheepishly, "it means if you try to lie on your promise, you'll have to drink 1000 needle and then cut your fingers."

"Urgh." I choked on my own saliva, "that's so cruel!"

He answered it with a laugh, before he shifted so I could see things he already wrote. My lips gaped a little, mouthing every words and I can't help but became red and reddened at the word 'bravery' and 'beauty' cause it doesn't sound as nice as it means.

"Oh, you better not thinking that you're less than brave and beautiful. But then again, it's the humbleness of yours that captivated me so much, my darling, you're not like a Lightwood, hence you're not like any other Shadowhunter. You're better, if I could say. You worth better than anyone else I've ever met…" I didn't know if the rune taking influence to his words or it's just that it has been eternity since I wanted to hear nice words from someone who loved me. "Now you making me say it, it felt meaningless to write everything…" he smiled softly.

"Then what is the last part?" I traced my hand on the paper, "you only write the number."

Magnus turned at me. He reached my face to gently caress my skin, "of course, the most important thing is that you love me enough to share your life time…" he muttered into my lips, "Years after years passed in my life, I've never felt scared before to open my eyes and facing tomorrow. However now, I'm getting used to see you lying next to me, I wished time could stop tickling so there'll be no tomorrow and so we could stay together, forever."

I couldn't find the right word to answer him. The happiness he shared from short writing and low whisper felt stung. He wanted to stay with me, _forever_, it was enough for me to know although it's just in our dream.

I only kissed him and chuckled with, "so I'm not trivial?"

"Alexander, you're not…" the sound of buzzed interrupting him. It made a shameless laugh erupted from my throat as he took a deep breath and cursed lowly. "Damn." He got up and walked to the door, "who the hell is that?"

"It's me, Raphael." The calm voice answered.

"What do you want?!"

"I'm not going all the way here to talk with you through this. Open the door, Magnus."

I took the time to scan around the room for my clothes so when the front door opened and revealed Raphael Santiago, I was sitting on the couch with Chairman Meow taking liberty to curl on my lap. Magnus moved to sit next to me and leaned his weight on my side as he talked with Raphael. It's about Camille, I think, but I was too drowned in my own thought and I don't care with her anymore. I looked out the window, watching the nightlife of New York. Wondering about how many nights passed in Magnus life, how many parties he celebrated, how many lovers sitting here and gazing outside window and what happened in Magnus future if I'm not with him anymore.

"Meow…"

Everything turned silence.

I startled and looked down at Chairman Meow in horror. He was looking back at me and whining, but what shocked me the most that I was mimicked his whine.

In front of Magnus and Raphael.

Fuck.

"Meow?" I turned at them, wincing, "Meow?!" I glared at dazed Magnus, apparently stoned in amazement with the fact that I was even capable to obey Chairman Meow, "Meowmeowmeow!MAG-meow! I tried hard to call his name, "Meow!"

"Urgh…" I saw Raphael turned away with a grump, "what the hell happened to you, Shadowhunter?"

"Meow! Meow!" Together with Chairman Meow, I'm still whining in cat voice.

"What?! Do you think I speak cat's? Magnus, is he mocking me?"

Magnus was not much a help since he's still gaping.

"Meowmeowmeowmeow-"

"Okay, okay, stop it." Raphael stood with a frustrated sigh and flustered face, "I understand, you're crazy, that's the only explanation. Magnus, I'm out of here." As he slammed the door behind him, I stared at Chairman Meow in agony.

"This is the worst," I bit my bottom lips, tried hard not to cry. Oh how many times now I wanted to die? I've heard from Jace, if I kept repeating word, then it started to lose its meaning. Although I don't believe him, but I admitted now death isn't enough to lift my curse anymore. I mean, how could I leave my last impression to Raphael like that?! He'll come to my funeral and say to my parents and relatives, 'the last and only thing Alec Lightwood ever said to me was 'Meow'…'

NOOOOOOO!

"Magnus." I grabbed Magnus shoulder and glared at him harshly, "listen to me. This can't keep going on." He startled and mouthed, 'calm down, Alec' but I'm tired of calming down and then doing more ridiculous thing I shouldn't, "no, I don't want to calm down. I want this rune to be stripped from me, so it's either you helped me or I'll pour acid on my own back. I'm done having it wrecking my life!"

"Okay, okay." Magnus seemed taken aback with my outburst. "Wait here, I'm gonna get the acid. I think I have it somewhere." He was frowning and I'm sorry for that. What I wish form him, it's very serious deal. Even Brother Zachariah needed my parents and Clave permission to do it so it'll be illegal if he performed the act. We both could be punished severely.

But can't also live like this and became a joke for the rest of my life.

In my internal war between what I should do and what I should believe, Magnus was back with a small bottle of green liquid clenched in his gloved hand and my stomach churned cowardly at the sight. "Magnus…" when he opened the cap and the strong smell hit my nose, I felt so sick that I had to grit my teeth and held my breath to prevent me from throwing up, "Magnus…" I wanted to ask if it's really hurt, or if it was safe, but so far I'm only capable of gasping. My body shook violently and cold sweat popped from my skin when Magnus encouraged me with a stricken smile, to open my shirt and lay on my chest.

"No." I shook my head, "no, I don't want it."

There's a relief in his eyes, I'm sure, and I don't blame him for turning coward either because of me. I loved my life as Shadowhunter, and getting my mark stripped was always become my biggest fear. So when he shut the bottle and make it disappeared from my sight, finally, I could breathe again, "oh, Magnus... I'm sorry… I'm so weak…"

"It's okay Alec…me too… " I'm glad to know he was shivering too as he wrapped his hand around my waist and so I hugged him, we clung to each other desperately. He was afraid to hurt me cause we both know I'll suffer from the unbearable pain and he couldn't stand to see me suffered. I remembered the comatose I've got from demon poison. I remembered he stayed and kept holding my hand and kept encouraging me to fight for my life, until I found back my conscious and found him still there for me.

_'Hey there…' _He smiled contently, despite the lack of sleep and deprivated magic could be shown from the dimness of his yellow-green orbs, _'Glad to have you back, Alexander…'_

Damn.

I really turned sappy.

.

.

.


	5. Rune of Affection

.

.

.

Just as we still holding each other, both shivering from the fear of smelling the powerful scent of acid yet also relief coz we didn't have to put any of it on my skin, the sound of buzzer rang again through Magnus apartment. It made Magnus cursed again while releasing me and stomped childishly to the door, "Raphael, you better have good reason to come back or I'll slice open your vampiric stomach and feed your intestines to James Wallmart…"

"Too bad," Familiar voice which sounded like Simon answered, "This is Simon Lewis with pretty much…everyone, also the said James Wallmart who… look so displeased that you've mistaken his name-…"

"My name is Jace Lightwood, you Maglitter Bitch." Came Jace voice in challenging tone, I stood up and covered Magnus's open mouth before the man threw a nasty retort. Magnus is very mature warlock, but being frozen in age nineteen didn't make him less _bitchy_ than any other of us.

"Very well guys, you can come in." I spoke in behalf of Magnus, who was struggling to get free although we both know he only loved to play weak since he had strong muscles hidden in his slender figure and he's very capable of manhandling me. He did tackle my waist which sent us both falling to the floor, with me groaned from the contact and half of his body weighing my chest and abdomen.

"Magnus…" I muttered in plea. As much as I loved getting manhandled, he was also heavy.

"Tell me the truth," His voice was soft and yet sulky when he stared at me intently, "do you love me or Jace better? Seen that he was your parabatai, your half of soul, bla bla bla…" the way he looked right now brought a low chuckle on my face. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue on his lips, and for a moment I imagine Magnus in bedroom with flowery pink wallpaper, together with Izzy applying nail polish. _Pfft!_ He'll look so cute.

"Why are you laughing?" His eyes glared viciously, "I'm serious."

I bit my bottom lips, "then, answer me first…" I caressed his jaw gently, in order to soften his gaze, "what are you going to tell me, before Raphael is coming?"

"Oh," Magnus eyebrows rose, "that you're not trivial? No big deal…" there's a slight pang in my heart when he said it carelessly, but then, as we heard footsteps approached the door, he give me a mouthful kiss before he whispered, "I bet you already knew it."

And when the door swung open, we're both back to stand, Magnus dusted my clothes and made me yelped lowly when he purposely pat my butt. My face hued in red that Izzy eyed us suspiciously and I refused to meet her gaze by eyeing up the same group who make fun of me this morning. Added with this werewolf boy who also Simon's band mate -I think his name was somewhat Kyle or Rihanna, or so Jace told me.

"Hey Alec." Izzy hugged me, before she smiled apologetically, "we're here to apologize for making fun of your condition. Although I don't understand where's the fun in ordering you around –it seems so boring when you're always obeying – but we're all truly sorry for you." Hearing her soft, pleading whisper, I couldn't help but melt and hugged her back. I already forgive her since she only knew the slightest about the rune, while Simon was overdid his sincere nature and almost stepping too much into my personal zone. I forgave him too but stay cautious to not getting too much friendly with him. But still, the troubled ones were Jace and Clary. I still wonder if I can fight together beside Jace without him kissing and wooing me at any available occasion or hanging around Clary who amused herself by making me his slave boy.

"It's fine, Izzy." I told my little sister, "Magnus and me, we're searching the best way to remove the rune so I might be not going home until then. Can you make up story to Mom about it?"

While Izzy nodded while beaming with, ' great then I'll tell Mom you're eloped with Magnus' and I'm too dazed to snap at her, Jace approached me with his usual cool gesture -combing his hair gracefully or slipped a thumb to his jeans pocket- "hmph, so it's true then, you'll go forever." He sneered, reminded me of the sanest conversation we had in the morning before the rune was placed on me.

"I'm not intending to marry, yet." I sighed, slightly smile at Jace who finally became the parabatai I'm familiar with, "I'm seeking the safe removal and I don't want to near anyone during this depressing time. Just a moment ago, I embarrassed myself in front of Raphael Santiago and I don't want it to ever happen again."

"What do you do? Did he kiss you?"

An unpleasant image flashed into my mind, "erm, no!" I cringed at Jace's disappointed gaze, "not everyone wanted a kiss from me."

"I do want a kiss." Surprisingly, Clary said with such serious longing in her gaze while mouthing 'from you' at me just so the rune won't think of it as order. "All my life, the only handsome boy I've ever kiss is Jace…" 'And Sebastian' Simon added, 'and me' which made Clary pouted at him, before she turned at me again, "If Magnus allowed, then of course."

"And of course I won't, Clary dear." Magnus said with a sinister smile, "It's a bit annoying that everyone found Alec attractive after he was taken. No, wait, it's not only a bit. It pissed me off. Come here, Alec, hide behind me." With such immaturity, Magnus pulled me to stay behind him, "I'll protect you from any imbeciles in this room!"

"Then you should protect him from yourself too." Jace replied accusingly, "Since you're the biggest dick around here."

"Well, thank you, Waywife, I don't know you're such an observant." Magnus said smugly.

I just didn't know when to keep my mouth shut, since I peeked from Magnus shoulder and whispered, "actually Magnus is average size… just… longer… !"

"WHOA!" I immediately realized my fatal mistake as the boys' face turned green, except for Magnus who looked sooooooooo pleased. In the other side, Izzy and Clary flustered while unmistakably eyeing down south, either to confirm my word or burning their gaze on the floor pattern.

"That's too much information, Alec!" Jace groaned.

"The horror, G-…!" Simon gagged.

"Can I wait outside?" Even I was pretty sure the wolf boy, Kyle/Rihanna, whined to Jace and Simon, "I'm going to puke downstairs."

"No Jordan, you're here to suffer along with us." Jace said sternly and the boy cursed lowly.

Oh, so his name is Jordan.

.

"Ahem." Simon cleared his throat, after the small chaos coming from my blunt comment about 'little' Magnus –now that I'm thinking about it, I only ever seen Magnus's and mine, I realized he's really bigger and longer and also somewhat… thicker- I was about to correct my word to my friends, but then it shouldn't be necessary since Magnus is my lover and I'd better keep the details only to myself.

"So we're actually here after a long and heated debate in café, and we came up with some ideas on how to remove the rune from you. Maybe, if it worked, we can also give feedback to Shadowhunters world. Imagine, a group of Shadowhunters and Downworlders younglings created a new-…"

"Simon." Clary tugged Simon to stop expanding the problem into nonsense. "Focus."

"Right."For a moment Simon was still in daze, before he cleared his throat again and smiled at me, "Alec, we all promised you to help. So please, can you at least listen?" He asked me gently, and although his plea affected the rune, it's not like I'm going to ignore their words, so I only shrugged, gesturing him to continue.

"Wait, is it safe?" Magnus asked. He was sitting on my armchair, while others spread around overstuffed couches in front of us.

"It probably left mark or faint scar," Clary said with a sad smile, "but at least it less dangerous than using acid."

"Okay, so the first suggestion is coming from me." Jordan startled everyone when he suddenly spoke. Apparently he can't wait any longer to spill his idea. He looked at Magnus and me with spark of fire in his eyes, "I was thinking of this plastic surgery idea. Peeled the marked skin and then fill them with additional booty skin…" My face scrunched, couldn't imagine how it will be less painful and horrifying than acid. "Of course," sensing my worry, Jordan voice softened, "you'll be heavily sedated when it happens."

"I think it's still risky." I replied stiffly. "And how did I get additional booty skin? I'm not Clary…"

"Hey!" Clary stood with red face, "I'm not fat! I don't have big butt!" Jace was staring at her with amazed look, before he asked her to calm down and sat again. While my parabatai cuddled his upset girlfriend, Izzy took the time to explain her idea, "Mine was very simple. Alec, if the order comes from verbal speech, you can always turn yourself deaf." She was very serious when she said it, just like when she used to offer me one of her deadly cooking, I don't know what to say anymore. Luckily, Magnus covered me by chuckling gently at her, just to make sure she didn't whip me by 'accident' if I answered it wrongly.

"I think I like Alec better with his sharp hearing. He often startled in sleep just because the slightest sound, like his own cute snore…"

"MAGNUS!" I don't even care if I'm whining. My boyfriend can be an ass sometimes and he really enjoyed turning my face into colors, colors I'm not appreciated to be applied on a man's face. "I don't snore." I added ruefully.

"Yeah you don't." Hearing Jace snorted only add more coils to my already burned face. Damn it.

"Okay then it's my turn." Simon said to return everyone's attention back to the main problem. His gaze was tenderly focused on me, Magnus had to cover my eyes while cursing lowly, said that Simon should look elsewhere instead hungrily eyeing someone's boyfriend. It helped reducing the shame on my face, as I bit my bottom lips to stifle a laugh. Magnus always acted so child-like every time he was jealous. Not that I complain. I really love it, knowing that he loved me enough to get jealous for me. Simon muttered something about, 'possesive bastard' under his breath before he continued with, "We," he mentioned Clary who sat in between Jace and him at the long couch, "come up with similar idea. Mine is to cut a wound on your mark, make it imperfect so it'll lose the effect."

"And I'll say to put a cross inside the mark, so the meaning will change into 'Love' rune instead." Clary added. I really didn't want to trust Clary, since I knew the rune for 'Love' and it didn't look similar in anyway with the one on my back. She saw my accused look on her, so she sighed, "Well, it's not really 'love' rune, Alec. The cross symbolized rune of Will, and when Obedience and Will balanced in you, it'll create a heavenly version from Rune of Affection."

"What is rune of Affection stands for, Clary?" Even Izzy curiously asked Clary, "will it make Alec look less angsty and emo? Or will it make him thirsty for people's love?"

"Like attention bitch, you mean?" Jace added with interest, "I think I can keep up with that kind of Alec…" as he said it, he blew a bubbly kiss to me, which, grabbed by Magnus and passed over to Jordan. Jordan made a face palm and then a gesture of fake throwing up. I kinda like this boy, his reaction was always hilarious. I still wondered why he's here though, except that he was Simon's band-mate and a werewolf.

"I don't think the effect will be like that." Clary answered while tapping her chin as if she could remember again the information she gathered for the rune if she did that, "but what you afraid of, everyone, it's rune of love, it's not as if Alec will turn fluffy and suddenly in need of wearing make-up and glitter…"

Even Magnus beamed at the word 'make up' and 'glitter', I bet he already gave Clary his acceptance, much to give me an unpleasant pout. Where's the man who was a moment ago wanted me to never change?

.

"So, what is your decision?"

After a time break which filled by pizza and soda, everyone gathered again now on the rug. Izzy was leaning on Simon shoulder, Jordan was sitting across them, Clary sat near Simon with Jace resting his head on her lap and the golden haired was in the middle of dozing off when Magnus looked up and asked me from his seat in front of my chair.

I don't know.

Obviously, the sanest suggestion is from Clary and Simon. But if it didn't work and I turn into anything worse than I am now, I will gladly take Jordan's idea, while Izzy's was just a bullshit and Jace… wait… not it reminds me, Jace didn't say his share yet. So I looked at his direction and called him, "Jace? You don't have anything to say on this?"

"Huh?" He seemed puzzled, "aside that 'I love you like my own soul and I respect your decision, brother'? No. I'm actually thinking of Clary's thigh right now. It's so warm and soft." He might be regretted to say it, since Clary pinched his cheek so hard in embarrassment, almost all skin on his poor face pulled to a side.

"Then how about you, Magnus?" I asked my boyfriend, who leaned his tall body on my chair and kissed my lips chastely, before he took the liberty to sit on my lap and circled his hands loosely around my neck.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Jared." He smiled in disappointment. Huh? Who's Jared? "you don't need other people to decide what you want. That's a freedom of being human and to see it being stripped from you lately, I wished-."

"Magnus." Simon kindly warned Magnus, "I think you don't want to 'wish' anything from Alec, you know…" he frowned when Magnus sent him deadly glare from interrupting but couldn't find himself stopped talking, "right now his condition is a bit… complicated. I'm just saying." He wrapped everything with a relief sigh. Izzy chuckled and cooed Simon at how brave he was. Everyone else just wished them to find a room.

"I'm not going to say anything weird." Magnus muttered a bit grudgingly, while his hand trailed the marked skin on my back neck, "I just wished the rune to return to where it belong in the realm of heaven, since it's not created for Nephilim and so it will lose effect of Nephilim." As he said it, blue flame sparkled from his fingers and seeped into the rune. For a while, we watched in daze as the rune burned by his flame before it left me with a silvery trace of scar.

Ehh?!

Magnus eyes widened in shock, "Huh? Alec? It's gone…"

EHHH?!

Izzy who sat the closest to me, rose up to check my back, "Alec, he's right, your rune is gone!"

What? What had just happened?!

As everyone rose from their seat and gathered around my chair, I watched each of their face and kept blinking in disbelief and kept gaping at how they peeked through my back to confirm, "Magnus?" Finally I turned to Magnus who already got up from my lap and stood behind my chair, "how this can be-…"

However, before Magnus could say anything, another rune appeared in the middle of my chest, smoking and burning my skin, made me lifted up my shirt and looked down in horror, for not only Rune of Obedience embossed to my left chest, but added also with a small cross in the middle of it, "What the… is it just me or this rune is really annoying?!" I hissed angrily, "what the fuck of this anyway?!"

"Rune of Affection…" Clary whispered hoarsely. Her voice sounded so soft and alluring, which tensed my back and alerted me with warning, "oh so that's the REAL effect…"

"What effect-…" I regretted that I looked up and asked, cause someone weight instantly straddled me and my stomach clenched in nausea at smelling strawberry kiss from Izzy's lips.

.

.

.

I locked myself in Magnus bedroom, simply dying from the horrible nightmare I've just witnessed outside. I don't want to remember, but it did left unforgettable impression to my mind -much to torture me- that my sister just kissed me and definitely not in family way. She was stunned with it too, and she slapped me and push me away, while yelling at Clary with 'What happen with me?! Why I suddenly want to kiss Alec so bad?! He's gross for the God sakes!'

Maybe what shocked me the most that Izzy thought me as gross. I used to be a lame brother to her, or boring, but I'm neither unhygienic nor am pervert to be categorized as gross.

.

"So, I was thinking about Jace…" Clary started her background story with a deep blush hued her face, "I wanted to draw about him in my sketch book - no, Jace, not something naked – and so I was thinking what so attractive about him. Suddenly, I already in the middle of drawing the rune, and without further ado, I went to find Jace to test out what kind of rune I drew." It reminded me of the first time she came to my room for a test subject. "At that time, I know rune was unfinished, yet I let Jace put it on Alec. I mean, what to lose?"

"Alec's Shadowhunter pride, healthy parabatai relationship with Jace, willpower, masculinity…" Simon started counting until Clary kicked his leg for interrupting. He groaned lowly.

"Is that why the rune became permanent? Because it's not complete yet?" Jace asked Clary in concern.

"I don't know. Maybe." Clary took a glance at me who was still sitting shirtless on my chair, and she cursed under her breath before averted her gaze elsewhere, "please can you close your eyes, Alec? I'm going to launch myself at you anytime now."

"Huh? Why would you do that?" I asked anxiously, although I did close my eyes cause I don't want any Clary on me. I don't want to touch Jace's girlfriend for no matter what reason. It's as creepy as having Izzy kissing and then slapping me.

"It's the rune of affection, Alec darling." Magnus who was stood behind my chair grasped my shoulder a bit hard, "I guess it brings a person's pheromone out and unleashed them to other people with no mercy, making you hundred times more lovable and attractive than your friend Jacob who luckily inherited his gorgeousness from Angel's blood in him." I simply gaped at his explanation, "that's why Isabelle hauled at you before, although she seemed wanting to also kill you now to make her feels you're beautiful beyond anything else in this world."

"But that's absurd." I lift my face to see Magnus, eye-eye. "Who's Jacob?"

And so that's ended my conversation with Magnus, and starting an uncontrollable kiss from my lover. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe he was capable on kissing me so rough and demanding, in front of my friends and siblings. And he didn't have intention to stop, only wanting to do more by grasping the collar of my shirt, tried to rip it from me.

It's dangerous. At this moment, what possessed him endangered our intimacy to be shown on public so I blame it to my reflex for knocking him to unconsciousness. I grabbed him from falling, "This is the worst." I groaned lowly, while placing Magnus on the couch and then cringed at my trembling limbs. "I… I've never knocked Magnus before, never ever hurt him... but he was… he…" My throat was dry both in anger and guilty as I glared at Clary, "what happen with me, Clary?! Am I turning crazy?!"

"No you're not, Alec." Clary was breathing harshly too, "It's not you, it's us! Because of the rune, we've became crazy over you."

"T-that's impossible!"

"It's not."

Suddenly, Jace was already behind me. He wrapped his palm around my eyes and ghosting his whisper on the rune at my neck. "Close your eyes, Alec." His breath was hot, sending fume to spread on my face, "and now go to Magnus bedroom, lock yourself in there until we find a way to face you."

"But Magnus-…"

"He's fine. He will appreciate it too if you're disappeared for a while. This isn't a normal attraction. This is purely madness. We turned mad if we've got to see into your eyes." Jace released me and pushed me passed the bedroom door, "relax, the worst thing is maybe you'll had to wear sunglasses forever."

"Cool, like Cyclops." Simon chuckled warily. He stayed looking out the window, though, all the time.

"Cyclops, as in one eyed warlock?" Izzy asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, Iz, it's a character from X-Men… ah, just forget what I say."

In a small crack of the closing door, I took one last glace at everyone and whispered pleadingly, "please, say sorry to Magnus from me."

.

.

.


End file.
